The present invention relates to an improved bolt-lock device for locking two flanges or the like together against unauthorized separation.
By way of background, theft of expensive and/or irreplaceable valves from oil wells or pipelines is achieved by unscrewing the nuts and bolts which hold flanges associated with the pipes together and removing the valves from the pipeline. In the past various types of locking devices were used to lock the flanges together. However, these devices were not foolproof in that they could be cut, sawed, shattered or disassembled so as to permit separation of the flanges. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior types of flange locking devices that the present invention is concerned.